1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar cell modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to new and useful improvements in mounting solar cell panels in modular fashion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of solar panels are known in the art. In general, these solar panels comprise a plurality of individual solar cells arranged in columns and rows and supported by a rigid support material. Each cell, of course, is provided with interconnects so as to connect the cells in the requisite series and/or parallel circuit arrangement so that all of the current generated by the individual cells is collected to provide the desired voltage and short circuit current for the panel. The arrayed cells are also provided with a protective coating to avoid damage to the solar cells from environmental hazards.
One known solar panel for terrestrial use includes a plurality of individual electrically connected solar cells mounted on a printed circuit board and soldered thereto. The cells are encased in a transparent plastic such as silicone rubber and are covered with an impact resistant light transparent polycarbonate plate. The panels are mounted on a frame which is adapted for securing the assembly of panel and frame to an appropriate mounting surface for proper angular orientation of the panel for interception of solar radiation.
In yet another known solar cell panel, the solar cells are arrayed on the bottom surface of a rigid, light transparent panel. This light transparent panel thereby serves both as the protection for the solar cells against environmental hazards and also as the support structure or superstrate. The cells and the interconnect means are encapsulated by means of a silicon rubber backing layer, for example. Typically, this type of panel is fitted into a metal frame which provides additional mechanical strength and means for mounting the modules in the field for actual use.
These prior art techniques have not been without problems. Clearly, the modules will always be subjected to thermomechanical stresses due to the different materials employed in the panel and the frame. Additionally, these prior art techniques do not permit the facile installation and removal of the panels from the frame, especially in the field, without removal or altering of the frame. Other deficiencies, too, are known.